Eight Ball, Corner Pocket
by hadleighstork
Summary: Because Liason won the site poll! Elizabeth tells Jason she wants to be with him.


**Pairing: **Jason/Elizabeth

**Show: **General Hospital

**Rating: **R/NC-17

**FYI: **This happens during 2001 when Liz can't choose between Jason and Lucky. No kids. No Courtney or Sam.

This is because Liason won the poll at my site for which couple should have more fics written about them. :) I hope you guys like it!

Eight Ball, Corner PocketJason's Pent House Harborview Towers

"Boss you have a guest." Max said to him as Jason stepped out of the elevator.

"Max, you know I don't like people in my penthouse when I'm not there," he replied.

Max moved to get the door. "I know, sir, but I had a feeling you wouldn't mind this one. She's right inside."

Jason entered the pent house and saw Elizabeth standing by the balcony, looking out through the glass doors. Max closed the door and she turned when she heard the sound.

Jason stood by the desk, not wanting to take another step into the room if this was just going to be another round of her telling her she had feelings for him but still wanted to be with Lucky. He'd rather not see her at all ever again if that was going to be the only conversation they'd have.

"What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth rubbed her hands together. "I had to come see you. I needed to see you."

He had to remind herself that she was still a pretty innocent girl just so he wouldn't get upset when she said things like that. Elizabeth had no idea how _he_ needed _her _– it probably wasn't the same way she meant it the way she said it now.

He kept his voice normal. "About what?"

"I just needed to talk to you."

Jason nodded and put his keys on the desk. "Does Lucky know you're here?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

Jason rolled his eyes. They always had this same argument: she would come to see him, she'd tell him things, then say that she wasn't being fair to Lucky and had to leave. Or she'd come to see him and then Lucky would find them and flip out and it gave Jason a headache, especially since Elizabeth wouldn't let him kick her ass. That would solve all their problems.

"I think you should go."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"You need to leave," Jason said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to keep doing this, Elizabeth" he said. "You always come here and tell me that you have feelings for me or you think you do but then you always go home to Lucky and say it's not fair to him. Well, it's not fair to me either. So until you make up your mind, I don't think we should see each other at all. Pick me, pick him, do whatever you want, just make a decision and stop jerking me around. Stay with Lucky if that makes you happy, leave him if that's what you want. Just make a decision so that you don't have to keep running to me and saying how you love Lucky and trust him and telling me at the same time that Lucky can't know where you are."

"Jason."

"Because you know I want you." He finally moved toward her and she didn't back away. "You know that I've wanted you for a long time."

"Jason" she tried again, looking up at him now because he was so close.

"And you have no idea what I'd do to you if you gave me the chance. That's why you need to leave – because I can't stand it when you're here right in front of me and I can't do anything about it."

"Jason." Elizabeth reached out and put a hand on his chest. "Lucky doesn't know I'm here because he doesn't need to know."

"What do you mean?"

"I dumped him last night." She said softly. "I told him that it was over. He said he'd kill himself if I left him. I told him that he had plenty of people in his life that loved him just as much as I used to, and he couldn't use his safety to blackmail me and threaten me like that.'

His eyes widened. He had no idea Elizabeth could be so strong when it came to her boyfriend. Ex boyfriend, that is.

"Then he said he'd kill me."

"What?!"

"I told him that if he killed me, he'd be put away for life, and that would be the easy way out provided you and Sonny didn't get to him first." She was smiling a little. "He wasn't serious about that, I don't think. I think he was just saying it to scare me, and all I had to do was show him I wasn't scared. After that he left. Nikolas called me this morning to ask if I'd heard from him and knew where he was and I said no. It's not my problem anymore."

Her hand was still on his chest and Jason looked down at her. "What are you doing here, Elizabeth?"

She took a small step forward and he could tell that she was nervous and excited at the same time. "Something I should have done a long time ago. I want to be with you, Jason. I shouldn't have been with Lucky. I stopped loving him a long time ago. I just stayed with him because I was scared of what he'd do if I left him…and I was scared of what I was feeling for you."

Hesitantly she rose on her toes until their lips touched and kissed him. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, the kind Jason wasn't really used to anymore. He and Carly were never sweet and gentle. He was never sweet and gentle with any of the other women he'd had since her. He and Robin had been sweet and gentle but he'd just been learning about all of this from her. His attraction to Robin a long time ago didn't compare at all to the fire that he felt for Elizabeth.

He kissed her back, putting an arm around her and then the other when he was sure he wouldn't scare her. He kissed her harder, pleased when she moaned and pulled him closer. His leg slipped between hers and she let him do it, and even moaned a little when he pressed himself slightly against her center.

His lips didn't leave hers and he kissed her harder and deeper, quickly parting her lips with his tongue. She groaned and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to keep up with the intense pace he was setting and nearly succeeding. Jason knew that she wasn't all that experienced: she'd only been with Lucky, and come on, that was Lucky. That boy couldn't have taught her much about sex; Elizabeth needed a man to do that.

He tried to hold himself back a little, but he was fighting a losing battle. How could he keep himself under control when she was finally in his arms, telling him she wanted to be with him, and responding to him like this?

Jason pulled her so that she was close against him and could feel all of him. Elizabeth curled closer and her lips were red and swollen when she finally broke for breath. "Jason? We're really doing this, right?"

"Yeah, we are."

With his arms wrapped around her Jason walked her back away from the balcony doors and over to the pool table. The edge hit the back of her legs and he held her there, pressing his hardening shaft into her center. Elizabeth moaned and threw her head back and he kissed her neck as his hands moved up to her breasts.

She was wearing a red sweater under a cropped wool jacket and he quickly took the jacket off and dropped it on the floor. His large hands moved over her chest, probing and squeezing her through the soft sweater. Elizabeth lifted her head and watched him grope her and Jason moved his hands down her side to where the sweater rode up, exposing her stomach.

He pushed it up slowly and rasped it against her skin, making her squirm, then pulled it off completely and dropped it on the floor. Elizabeth looked shocked at how quickly he'd taken it off of her and moved to cover herself with her arms, but Jason was quicker. He took her hands in his and held them down on the edge of the pool table, then just looked down at her perfect mounds. She was a little on the small side, but she was perky and soft, and Elizabeth blushed deeply when she saw how he was gazing at her.

It took him about five seconds to undo the clasp and fling her pink bra away. Jason pushed her back against the pool table so her body was bending over it and Elizabeth had to grip the edges so she wouldn't fall. With her hands occupied like that, Jason put his hands on her naked waist and lowered his lips to her tightened peak.

Elizabeth let out a little moan when he sucked her into his mouth, tasting her sweet skin, and Jason lashed at her with his tongue before moving on to the other one. He teased both by sucking them hard into his mouth, then pulled back to blow on them. The back and forth hot and cold sensation was driving her crazy, especially as he continued to grind his hips against hers, and he could see how excited she was.

Yeah it was a cinch that Lucky had never been able to draw out a response like this from her this fast.

But Jason didn't want to think about Lucky while he was pleasuring Elizabeth, so he didn't. Instead, he concentrated on the noises she was making as he sucked and bit and licked her, holding her firmly in place against the pool table. Ever since he moved it in here a while back, he'd been fantasizing about taking her on it. Sometimes the fantasies were slow and gentle and sometimes they were hard and fast and right now, being in the moment, with Elizabeth in his arms and very willing, he knew that it would be the second one because he just couldn't control himself anymore.

He took a small step back and took off his shirt, watching her eyes widen. Then he pulled her to him again and kissed her hard. Elizabeth ran her hands over his chest and his rippling muscles, then stopped at the waistband of his jeans.

He knew she was still skittish and probably wouldn't take his pants off by herself, which was fine. It wasn't like he needed any help in that department. He kept kissing her and teasing her and her hands roamed over him. Stealthily his fingers crept to the snap of her jeans. Elizabeth gasped again when he undid it and slid the zipper all the way down, then slid his fingers into the belt loops to pull them off.

She wiggled her hips to help him and the jeans came right off. She was wearing just a pink thong and he could see even around it that she was neatly groomed down there. Elizabeth was looking up at him nervously so he kissed her again, palming her breasts in his hand and stroking and squeezing them roughly. She seemed to love it so he kept doing it, even pinching the perfect pink nipples between his fingers until she cried out.

He pulled his hands away after that and put them on her hips, breaking the kiss. "Get up on the pool table."

Elizabeth looked down at it and up at him. "The pool table?"

Jason nodded and his grip on her hips tightened to help her slide on it. "Yeah."

Her eyes widened with excitement and Elizabeth climbed onto it, sitting on the edge, but that wasn't good enough.

"A little bit back."

She scooted so that her bottom was on the felt, her legs spread and dangling over the sides.

"Lift your hips."

Elizabeth put her hands on the felt behind her and lifted her hips up off the felt, and Jason bent down and let his lips whisper over her inner thighs before he pulled the thong off with his teeth. She let out an amazed gasp and sat back down, lifting her legs a little higher so he could pull it all the way down and let it drop to the floor.

She was sitting there now completely naked with her legs parted and dangling, and she was entirely open to him. Jason took his time gazing at her, watching her squirm at his attention, and then put his hands on her thighs. He squeezed her supple muscles and his thumbs tickled the inside of her leg very close to her center, and he could tell she liked that.

Jason leaned forward and found her lips again, kissing her to distract her. Elizabeth responded eagerly, not realizing that he was tracing a path right to her center with his hand. Jason plunged his tongue into her mouth at the same time that he traced the slick, swollen entrance to her love box, and Elizabeth gasped sharply.

He didn't let up and slipped the tip of his finger into her, stroking her up and down, ignoring her pleasure nub all together even though she started subconsciously grinding her hips against his hand, trying to get him to touch it.

Jason didn't pay attention to her unknowing signals and kept on doing what he was doing, driving her crazy with the up and down sweep of his finger. Elizabeth tried to work him in deeper by scooting forward and tilting her hips toward him, but he wasn't having any of that.

He took his finger out of her now that she was nice and wet, ignoring her pout. "Lie down."

She looked at him hesitantly but lowered herself down anyway, until her back was on the felt. Her chest fell up and down rapidly, making her breasts heave as he watched. Jason grabbed her soft hips and pulled her forward gently. Elizabeth helped him by scooting forward, excited by what he was going to do next.

Jason held her tightly under her thighs, spreading her legs a little wider than he needed to. Elizabeth looked up at him expectantly and instead of going at it right then, Jason brought her legs together again and lifted them. He put an ankle on each shoulder so the backs of her legs rested against his chest. Elizabeth was squirming and so ready for him, and he didn't waste any more time.

Jason undid his pants and shoved them down with his boxers, not even bothering to remove them completely, he was that eager to get inside her. Making sure Elizabeth still had her legs on his shoulders, he reached down and grabbed under her ass. He squeezed her cheeks, making her groan, and then lifted her bottom up off the felt and plunged into her.

Elizabeth let out a cry, her legs almost slipping off his shoulders, and Jason didn't stop moving until he'd buried himself up to the hilt. Then he stopped and just held himself still, enjoying the feeling of being inside her. He'd dreamed about this for so long, and now he was finally inside her moist tunnel.

The view was amazing, too. He had her amazing ass in his hands and he could see where his cock entered her hot pool. Her pussy surrounded him, pulling him deeper into her, and the muscles in her stomach quivered. Her breasts were bare and right in front of him and Elizabeth turned her head from one side to the other as she lay back against the felt.

He calmed himself down so that he wouldn't burst at the next movement and only then did Jason pull back. He began to thrust smoothly, going deeper and deeper into her tight little body, making her cry and whimper as he impaled her over and over. His cock was throbbing and huge as he drove into her again and again and his hands lifted her ass higher so that she was at the perfect angle, completely open and inviting him in.

He was rubbing against her clit each time he thrust in or out and he could see that he was driving her closer and closer to ecstasy. Elizabeth had started screaming as he pounded her, urging him on, and when she started doing that, Jason slowed down.

He went entirely still inside of her, still twitching, and Elizabeth let out a frustrated growl. "Jason, I was so close."

He didn't say anything, and just adjusted her legs again. Once she'd calmed down a little, Jason started moving again, building her right back up to that amazing height. He pounded her tight pussy, unable to believe how wet she was for him, and Elizabeth grappled with the pool table, trying to find something to hold on to but only finding felt.

Jason rocked his hips forward and back, thrusting as hard and fast as he could to bring her intense pleasure. When he sensed that she was close again he slowed down and changed the angle so that he wasn't stimulating her magic nub anymore. The deep thrusts were just for him and Elizabeth slammed her palms on the felt and let out a short cry of frustration.

"Jason!"

He picked up the pace again and lifted her ass higher so that the angle was good for both of them again. Later he'd realize that maybe he was unconsciously torturing her by bringing her so close to bliss and then stopping and letting her settle back down because she'd done the same by jerking him around and going back and forth between him and Lucky.

Jason thrust forward harder and harder, getting nothing but encouragement from her, and could feel his own release coming. He gazed down at her, saw her breasts moving as he drove himself into her hot pussy, the force shaking her entire body.

"Elizabeth."

Her eyes were dazed and dark. "What?"

"Touch yourself." He slowed down a little, wanting to see this before he came. He'd have plenty of other chances to see this – after all, he wasn't going to let her out of his penthouse until he'd satisfied both of them many, many times and showed her how a real man took a woman – but he wanted to see it right now.

"What?"

Jason slowed down a little more to keep himself from exploding and changed the angle a little so that she wasn't getting as much stimulation. "Have you ever done that before?"

She looked up at him in confusion and it almost made him laugh.

"Have you ever touched yourself?" He asked again.

"Yes," she whispered.

"But have you done it with someone else watching?"

Elizabeth shook her head quickly. "No I haven't."

Jason smirked at her. "You ever touched yourself and thought about me?"

Her jaw dropped and Elizabeth didn't answer.

"Well?"

She still didn't answer and Jason smiled, "I knew it." He adjusted her legs, still slowly thrusting, and said it again. "Do it again. Touch yourself for me."

She looked hesitant but the way he was looking at her, so intensely, it was like she had no choice. Elizabeth's hand crept down to where their bodies were still joined and she very slowly found the spot that brought her the most pleasure.

Jason held his breath as he watched her locate her nub and slowly begin to swirl her wet fingertip around it. He started thrusting faster because he couldn't control himself. Elizabeth groaned and her fingers moved faster as she played with herself, unashamed even though he was very plainly watching her.

The sight of her seeking her own pleasure made Jason move even faster and harder, thundering into her tight hole with all the force he could muster and before long he felt his balls tighten just before he shot an enormous load deep into her. Elizabeth worked her fingers faster, feeling his hot seed coating her from the inside, and by the time Jason was almost done spewing his cum, she climaxed.

Her muscles clamped down on him and rippled and pressed, milking the last bit of him from his body and pulling him even deeper. Jason groaned, his hands pressed between her ass and the felt, and leaned forward totally spent.

When she had finished, Jason let her legs slide down from his shoulders until they were on either side of his hips and he leaned forward, bracing himself on trembling arms just a little above her. Elizabeth stared up at him and then reached up, wrapping one arm around his neck and pushing herself up so that she could kiss him.

Jason responded and kissed her back languidly, enjoying the feeling of her tongue in his mouth. He was still buried inside of her and didn't want to move, didn't want to think about anything.

Elizabeth was still panting a little as he lifted her up onto the edge of the pool table. She kept her legs close to his sides, still holding his slowly wilting cock inside her, and kissed him slowly. It felt so good to finally be with him in every way that mattered.

"Mm, I'm so glad I cleared out my schedule for the rest of the weekend."

Jason looked down at her. "Why?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Because we have a lot of time to make up for."

**The End. **


End file.
